MSA-007 Nero
The MSA-007 Nero (aka Nero) is a mobile suit featured in the photo novel series Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics According to the design note, it is a mass production version of MSA-0011 S Gundam, and its upper body is based on that of the MSA-012 λ Gundam. The result is a high-performance mass production model potentially capable of rivaling higher-class mobile suits with proper tuning. A highly versatile machine, the Nero is capable of equipping various binders that can be connected to the movable frame of its shoulders, and propellant tanks can be attached to its legs and backpack for use in landing operations. The design of Nero was inspired by another of Anaheim Electronics's mass production mobile suit, the MSA-003 Nemo. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition, and the particle beam can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any armor that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Nero is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the knees. Output 0.9 MW. History The Nero serves as the main mobile suit of Task Force Alpha during the Pezun Rebellion. Task Force Alpha initially has forty of these machines, including one MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type, but twenty of them are destroyed during the initial attack on Ayers City on March 13, U.C. 0088. More than forty more are dispatched with the Federation Forces Home Fleet as reinforcements, and these machines serve as the main force during Operation Eagle Fall on March 17. Variants ;*Prototype Nero ;*MSA-007E EWAC Nero ;*MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type Gallery MSA-007 Nero Lineart.gif|Line art - Front view MSA-007 Nero Lineart0.gif|Line art - Rear view MSA-007 Nero Lineart1.gif|Line art - Head Unit MSA-007 Nero Lineart2.gif|Line art - Beam Rifle Prototype Nero.gif|Prototype Nero: line art Nero Gundam War.jpg|Nero as featured in Gundam War card game MSA-007 Nero MS Girl.jpg|Nero MS Girl MSA-007 Nero0.jpg|Artwork for Nero's torso Gunpla Model Kit Nero.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (for Model Graphix magazine) Model Kit Nero0.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero1.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero2.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero3.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero4.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero5.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero6.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero7.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Model Kit Nero8.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007 Nero (Model Graphix) Action Figures RobotDamashii_msa007_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature "MSA-007 Nero" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view Notes and Trivia References *Model Graphix Special edition "GUNDAM WARS III" Gundam sentinel ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External links *MSA-007 Nero on MAHQ.net ja:MSA-007 ネロ